


Fem!Verse- Heat Wave

by Boogermeister



Series: SPN Fem!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Dean is a Tease, Demon Dean, F/M, Implied Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Open Relationships, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Summer, Twincest, deancest, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogermeister/pseuds/Boogermeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien (aka Demon Dean) doesn't want to bother fixing the AC. But it isn't too hot to coax his twin sister for some romp. Fem!DeanxDemon!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem!Verse- Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my Fem!Verse series. Almost any character can be genderbent for wincest, destiel, sastiel, etc.

Fem!Verse- Heat Wave by **Boogermeister**

"Ughhh.... It's so fucking hot...." Damien groaned, purposely chomping down on a popsicle as he lounged on the couch. Three siblings with mechanical skills and nobody couldn't work on the AC. Well, Sam could but he was out for the weekend with college friends in a lake house. "Ehh, sounds like a bad horror movie plot," the oldest brother muttered to himself at the thought of it. "All you need is some virginal chick to save the day from a masked killer...."

"Damien, have you tried to fix the fucking AC....?!"

Damien barely bothered to look up, but a view of panty-clad hips blocked the TV before his twin sister huffed. "What, Dean....?" he muttered, taking another bite.

"Don't what me, asshole....!" Dean frowned in annoyance. "It's gonna be 'Hell on Earth' hot today and the next week, and you're just gonna not fix the machine?"

"Sorry for knowing car shit and not being handyman material," shrugged Damien.

"It's practically the same concept, you just don't wanna do it!" scoffed the girl. Due to the budding heat wave, both of the twins were clad in their underwears and tank tops but it didn't seem to make it any better for Dean. "C'mon, Damien, I don't wanna be sweltering in this apartment for the weekend....!"

"Just buy a fan and get it over with, sis," sighed Damien as he finished the frozen treat. "Just lemme nap it off, okay....?" Dean frowned at him but scoffed as she turned to leave the living room.

"Then I'll stay over with Cas...." she grumbled.

".... What was that?"

"I say I'll put out for Cas for a couple of days at his place," she said spitefully. "They don't call it friends with benefits for nothing--"

"Wait a minute," Damien muttered gruffly. "Wha--" Dean was suddenly constricted by her brother's strong arms before she was nuzzled by a scruffy chin. "Eww, Damien, get off me....! You're sweaty!"

"You're sweaty too, so we're even...." he huffed.

"Guy sweat is worse....!"

"Doesn't matter.... You're willing to hang around with Cas rather than me, Dean?" he muttered, his husky tone almost possessively and Dean nearly shuddered by it.

I wouldn't say that I would sleep with him, asswipe," scoffed Dean. "But at least he'd be generous enough to let me stick around in his AC-filled place."

"Is that right....?" rumbled Damien, before pulling her back to the couch.

"Uhn....!" Dean was plopped onto the furniture and before she knew it, Damien straddled her waist. "Fuck....! What're you doing, Damien, it's too hot for this--"

"I'm not playing around, De," he muttered but he smirked a little. "Well, I kinda am...."

"What do you....?" Dean glanced up, but her emerald eyes widened a bit when she felt the bulge pressed against her stomach. "Damien....?" she frowned as her twin decidedly fished into the slit of his boxers.

"Which do you want, sis? A blowjob or a titty fuck?" smirked Damien. Dean didn't answer, she wanted to scowl but the sight of his erection was making her body react. Damn.

No one knew of their relationship like this, with many dismissed their closeness as a twin thing. The only person that was aware of it was Sam, but that was because he often participated in their unorthodox intimacy. Hell, their little brother willingly lost his virginity to Dean after admitting to get aroused by the sounds of the twins having sex. Dean could only stare at the throbbing manhood, before Damien chuckled.

"You just gonna let me jerk off over your tits, Dean?" he smiled as he stroked a few times. Almost instantly, the pre-come was bubbling out. Dean stared at it and exhaled. She didn't want to cave in so easily to her jerk of a brother despite of her lower regions tingling at the moment. "Don't just lay there, baby, work with me," he groaned a little, with his free hand he lifted up her top.

"...." Dean's face tingled with blush once her small but perky breasts were exposed. Even in the warm humid air, the dusky pink nipples were aroused.

"You always play hard-to-get, huh....?" groaned Damien. "And yet your face's saying differently, De, so fucking perverted like me...." He shifted a bit, placing his erection between her breasts, before he shallowly thrust. Dean made a slight noise. She could feel the heat and stickiness between the soft mounds which were groped by the callous hands. Yet she was trying hard not to react to it. Damien would like it if she were to cave in first and she didn't want to give him the benefit of it. Even if she was getting wet by this.

"Want some of my cum, baby....? When's the last time you've sucked me off anyway?" Damien grinned.

".... Two weeks ago, because you didn't want to pause some fucking movie for a quick fuck...." mumbled Dean, her voice cracked with a slight moan.

"Right, right.... About to cum a bit, should I do it over your tits or on your face?"

"...." Dean moaned a little, considering it. Either way would be messy and they would have to clean the couch. ".... In my mouth, idiot," she mumbled.

"Fine...." Letting go of her breasts, Damien leaned over her as he stroked the leaking erection over her opened mouth. Some of the fluid landed on her lips and tongue, the taste of it going straight to her now wet womanhood. "Uh-uhnnn...." grunted Damien as he came. Small splurts of semen filled up his twin's mouth. "Fuck yeah...."

"Uhnn...." The bitter salty taste of the thick fluid made Dean choke a bit but she swallowed it down, it had been a while since they had done this. "Fuck.... You swallowed it all?" muttered Damien, getting off her and Dean sat up.

"I never said I'd spit it out," she huffed, wiping her mouth. "You're a fucking dick, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know...." smirked Damien and she rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Dean, you wanna continue with this or you still want Cas pounding you tonight?"

"...." Dean said nothing when she got off the couch. But her actions spoke differently, as she gripped his wrist and pulled him toward the short hallway. Damien let her, smirking with glee. To be honest, it had been a while since they had the apartment to themselves. Sam often complained that their sex was distracting when he was trying to study and it didn't help that the younger brother relieved his stress with Dean. They went to her bedroom, as the sister moved for her bed.

Without hesitation, Dean discarded her clothes and Damien followed suit. He was still hard when they laid on the ruffled bed. "Fuck, baby...." he muttered, moving to kiss her and Dean kissed back. He rutted against her bare womanhood but not daring to go right in. Instead, he laid Dean onto her back and spread her thighs apart. "Today's a safe day, Dean....?" he murmured, slipping a finger between the wet folds.

"Who knows? Wanna find out?" challenged Dean, moaning out a bit once the digit pumped in and out of her.

"Sick fuck, aren't you? Making inbred brats with you...." he teased. His thumb rubbed at her clit and she made a soft whimper as she writhed by the sensitive touch. "Have you been playing 'family' with Sammy like this?"

"You know that Sam's a boy scout...." moaned Dean.

"Except with me, though...." Removing his hand, Damien reached for a small pile of packaged condoms on the night stand. "Like I'm gonna risk fathering a kid with webbed toes with you, baby...."

"Whatever...." Dean watched him ripping away the foil and unrolling the condom over his erection.

"You tried to catch a baby with your sugar daddy?" he smirked.

"Cas' just a fuck buddy, asshole," muttered Dean.

"Don't mind being an uncle, De. Get on your stomach." Dean did what he asked, hips raised and knees apart as her twin grasped her waist. "I don't mind, Dean. Sure, Cas' a grandpa compared to us--"

"He's only 15 years older," she frowned but moaned when the skillful fingers prepped her again.

"Yeah, but when his mid-life crisis hit, you could be his baby mama and I won't give a shit about it...." Gripping his covered erection, he teasingly rubbed the head against her entrance. "Want my dick, baby....?" he chuckled.

"Just fuck me already, Damien," whimpered Dean. Damien smirked before finally pushing in, earning a soft keen from her.

"Oh fuck...." she moaned as she shuddered. Even with protection she could feel the familiar hardness of her brother who sheathed himself completely. "Ah.... All of it, inside me...."

"Heh, once my dick's inside you, your attitude changes instantly," groaned Damien.

"S-so what....?"

"Quit being a stick in the mud, we've been doing this since we were sixteen...." he smirked as he pulled then thrust back in, and Dean moaned out. "You always feel so good, baby...." he groaned at the tight inner muscles convulsing around him.

"F-fuck...." whimpered Dean.

"Like I said, I don't mind about our open relationship, Dean...." Damien grunted. "I fuck other people and you fuck other people.... Hell, Sam had a couple of girlfriends."

"I-I know...." she moaned heatedly. The already warm humid air already caused a light film of sweat on their skin. "W-wait, turn me, Damien...."

"Okay...." Without bothering to pull out, Damien instead slowed his thrusts before forcing her onto her side.

"Ah....!" Dean moaned. "Wait, you're almost there.... On my back, I'll feel it...."

"Always hard to please, aren't you....?" smirked Damien. Now on her back, the other twin had her legs pushed back as her brother thrust deeper.

"A-ahh....! There, Damien! Harder, please!" she cried out, grasping at his biceps.

"There it is...." he grinned. "Sis' a sobbing needy mess, that's what I love about you."

"F-fuck you...! Ahh....!"

"Oh fuck, don't tighten up too much," he groaned, thrusting faster. "Want my cum that badly, De?"

"Ahh....! Damien, so good....!" moaned Dean.

"Just tell me, baby.... Is my dick's better than Cas? Better than Sammy? he teased.

"Fuck off....!"

"Good enough...." Damien drove deeper, the covered head bumping against her cervix. Nearly a decade of their open relationship, and yet Dean never bothered to go on birth control aside from the morning-after pills. Something about not wanting to mix medicine with alcohol. He came in her plenty of times with no fear or apprehension afterwards and there had never been any false alarms between them. "Want me to take off the rubber and creampie you, sis....? It's been a while...."

"Nhhh.... Do it, then...." she moaned.

"Thought it wasn't your safe day."

"Then you'll take responsibility for our inbred brat, asshole...." she smirked lightly. Damien slowed his thrusts then pulled out, leaving Dean's wet entrance puckering. He ripped off the condom and stroked off a few times, drips of seminal fluid fell onto her womanhood. "C'mon, Damien...."

"Seriously, sis.... I honestly think you got a fetish thing going on lately," grinned Damien as he thrust back in and Dean moaned out. "I mean, aside from getting fucked by your brothers...." he groaned once he resumed. He could feel the wet tight muscles easily now. "Just get knocked up already...."

"N-not by you.... Don't wanna end up on _Jerry Springer_ ," panted Dean.

"Maybe we will.... About to cum already," he groaned. Three thrusts later, he seized up as he came, growling it out to Dean's pleasurable keen. "F-fuck.... Shit, sis, you're milking me dry...."

"Oh fuck....!" moaned the girl, her body spazzing up in response. "Fuck, Damien....!"

"You better hope it doesn't catch...." he gritted.

"You fucker...."

"You wanted my cum, anyway...." His erection partially lax when Damien pulled out of her and laid next to her with a tired huff. Dean whined, feeling her twin's semen oozing out of her before turning to kiss him. "Hmm, you're kissing me for making mutant babies in your guts, sis....?" he murmured with another kiss.

"You'd be surprised how many morning-after pills I got stashed away," she smirked.

"Seriously, De. Just have a kid with Cas-- or maybe Benny," he muttered. "No wait, make it Cas, he got money."

"Damien...." Dean sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"What? At least your tits would get bigger if you think about it," he joked.

"If you think so." Dean scooted down to the stained penis that was flopped on Damien's stomach. "In the meantime...."

"What're you-- oh fuck, baby...." Damien gasped once he felt the mouth on him. Almost immediately, he was getting hard by his twin's skillful tongue. "You gonna suck me off, De....?"

"Mm.... No, I want you to keep filling me up with cum, bro," smirked Dean after letting go of the saliva-slicked erection.

"Seriously....? But let me rest first--" sighed Damien but Dean straddled his waist, her weight pinning him down. "Fuck, Dean....!"

"You started this, what makes you think that I was satisfied?" she teased. Damien stared at her sudden eagerness and huffed out a chuckle. They were twins after all, of course their personalities would be similar. "Oh fuck...." she moaned as her still wet entrance took in Damien's manhood easily. "Still wanna end up on _Jerry Springer_ , Damien....? 'I Knocked Up My Slutty Twin Sister', something like that...?"

"You're not slutty, baby," groaned her twin with his hands on her hips.

"And you're not a perv," she smirked.

"Whatever, De...."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Wow, without AC this apartment reeks...." commented Sam once he got home, his nose wrinkled at the smell despite all of the windows opened for circulation. "Have you two been fucking like animals while I was gone?" he scoffed at his older siblings lounging on the couch, and Damien shrugged.

"Why? You mad that you didn't get laid at that creepy cabin you went?" he smirked.

"It was a few platonic friends," he frowned at him. "And we had fun. Sorry that we didn't have an orgy party."

"I always wanna go to one," said Dean and Damien laughed.

"You're such a freak...."

"Whatever, I just hope that you haven't fucked in my room," he sighed, disappearing into the hallway.

".... Should we tell him?" smirked Dean, as she glanced up at Damien who smirked back.

"Just wait...."

".... Why are there used condoms in my trash bin....?!" came their younger brother's disgusted shout and the twins instantly cackled in unison. "Ughh, you guys are so fucking annoying, you know that....?!"

"At least we didn't really fuck on your bed, kid!" laughed Damien.

"Fuck off....!"

"Well, that was fun while it lasted," smirked Dean, snuggling against her twin's chest.

"You've taken the test yet, De?"

"I took the pill after we fucked, Damien, there's no way I could get knocked up," she sighed. "Plus we used the condoms all day yesterday. Like I said, I'll be ready to have a kid, just not with a pervy brother of mine."

"Fine.... just try to trap Cas just in case--"

"Fuck you, asshat...."

"Heh, you don't mean it," he smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can make suggestion for a one-shot story through the comments or on my tumblr URL missjasmin072890


End file.
